Una Rosa Índigo
by AngelTerra133
Summary: —Nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños —le aseguró el muchacho, sacando del bolsillo de su capa de viaje una caja un tanto húmeda y aplastada que le extendió a ella. Aqua no podía ser mas feliz. —Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, nunca lo olvidaré.


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Una Rosa Índigo**

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía constantemente ante los escalofríos que azotaban su espalda, escurriéndose por su espina dorsal como los dedos helados y huesudos de una avejentada mano. Se envolvía como podía entre el montón de cobijas lanudas y gruesas, viéndose forzada a estirar la cabeza ante el sofoco que le producía estar completamente cubierta, y aun así el frío no parecía dejarla ni un instante. No todo era culpa del clima de invierno que se hacía sentir en los bosques durante las épocas de noviembre, sino a la fiebre que la noche anterior incluso le provocó desagradables alucinaciones que la hicieron gritar y despertar a todo mundo en la fortaleza.

Odiaba enfermar, odiaba esa sensación rasposa y quemante en su garganta que de momentos le producía asco, odiaba el ardor en sus ojos, la congestión en su nariz que le cambiaba la voz y el sudor frio que de momentos le empapaba el cuerpo y la hacía temblar como uno de esos postres que Oscar llamaba gelatina, pero más que todo eso repudiaba que esa enfermedad la haya tumbado en cama justo el día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando era pequeña no celebraba sus cumpleaños, al menos no durante todos esos años que estuvo sola tras la muerte de su padre, pero desde su llegada a la fortaleza de los mercenarios de Greil y su integración al grupo, siempre se organizaba una pequeña fiesta en la que se le permitía ser lo más caprichosa que pudiera y pedir todo lo que deseaba, al menos si de comida y postres se tratara. En su cumpleaños, Aqua podía sentirse como la princesa que su padre siempre le dijo que era.

Maldijo entre dientes antes de tener que cubrirse la boca y sonarse la nariz ante un estornudo violento que la sacudió y le hizo doler la cabeza, en ese momento entendió lo mucho que Rhys debía sufrir al enfermarse tan seguido.

Se removió en la cama, buscando una posición en la que se sintiera un poco cómoda, pero todo le daba vueltas y su visión se nublaba de momentos.

—Es una neumonía muy fuerte —había escuchado decir a Rhys la noche anterior, mientras hablaba con el comandante Greil cuando suponían que ella estaba dormida—. Si no se cuida puede…

—Entiendo —le cortó el hombre, su voz tan seria como siempre—. No te preocupes, no saldrá de aquí mañana.

Aqua había contenido las lágrimas toda esa noche, sin siquiera entender bien porqué sentía el llanto atorado en su garganta. Había querido ir a esa misión, quería celebrar su cumpleaños como era debido y sobre todo, quería que Ike la felicitara, no importaba si no le daba regalo, solo quería sentirlo, acurrucarse por lo menos un instante entre sus brazos.

A sus quince años recién cumplidos ese mismo día, Aqua ya sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por Ike iba mucho más allá que una simple amistad que había surgido desde niños. Lo quería demasiado, añoraba verlo y cuando lo hacía, una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Le gustaba demasiado…y le dolía enormemente que no hubiera ido siquiera a ver como estaba. Entonces entendió que sus cumpleaños no se le olvidaban tan solo porque él era parte de los que organizaban las pequeñas fiestas y todos los demás se encargaban de hacérselo saber, de lo contrario simplemente le pasaba desapercibido, como un día regular.

Sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su nariz no tardó en congestionarse más ante el llanto que se aglomeraba en su pecho tan solo para hacerle sentir más dolor y dificultarle la respiración. Se vio forzada a incorporarse en la cama, buscando inhalar más aire para sus pulmones.

—Calma… —se dijo a si misma cuando un mareo hizo que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas—. Ya pasó…ya…

Cerró los ojos, aun a pesar del ardor incontrolable que le producía la fiebre. Se quedó así un buen rato, atrayendo las cobijas a su cuerpo y suprimiendo con la poca fuerza que tenía los estremecimientos que no dejaban de sacudirla.

Estaba sucumbiendo, víctima de aquella enfermedad que parecía drenar hasta la última gota de energía que había en su cuerpo. De pronto ya no pudo abrir los ojos, su respiración entrecortada se volvió un poco más profunda, el sonido del viento agitando el flojo cristal de la ventana se escuchó más lejano, perdió conciencia de todo hasta que un fuerte estruendo la hizo respingar y reaccionar de golpe, mucho más aturdida que antes de pasar por aquel letargo.

—Aqua…

—Ike —dijo la joven al verlo ahí, de pie junto a la puerta, empapado en sudor, con cientos de raspones en los brazos y varios rasgones en sus ropas, además de una alargada mancha de sangre seca que se escurría desde su ceja hasta su barbilla—. ¿Qué te pasó?

El muchacho solo negó, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas.

—Nada…ya nada —dijo después de un rato—. Solo…me cansé un poco. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien…pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? Estás herido.

—Eso…bueno —sus ojos azules la vieron y una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios, de esas que pocas veces solía mostrar—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Por un momento, Aqua creyó que la fiebre la había llevado a otro delirio, se sentía demasiado mal como para ponerse a ponderar si lo que veía era verdaderamente real o no, pero una vez que Ike se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, no fue difícil entender que estaba ahí, tal vez si su nariz no estuviera comprometida por la enfermedad, también habría podido percibir aquel aroma a fresco que lo caracterizaba, sin importar lo sudado que pudiera estar.

—Creí…que lo habías olvidado —murmuró, con su voz ahogada por el llanto y el dolor de garganta que se volvía más fuerte.

—Nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños —le aseguró el muchacho, sacando del bolsillo de su capa de viaje una cajita alargada un tanto húmeda y aplastada que le extendió a ella—. Es solo que no quería venir sin tu regalo.

Aqua la tomó con cuidado, abriéndola despacio para ver maravillada la hermosa rosa de pétalos color índigo que solo crecía en lo más profundo del bosque durante las épocas de invierno.

Sus ojos se calvaron de nuevo en los de su amigo, a pesar de lo nerviosa que esa mirada azul solía ponerla. Su rostro también estaba cubierto de raspones y tierra, y la herida en su ceja no estaba del todo seca como para dejar de sangrar o tal vez era el sudor lo que hacía que aun luciera fresca.

—Gracias —dijo Aqua, moviéndose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tan solo para abrazarlo, sintiendo como su nariz por fin se liberaba de aquella intensa presión que no la dejaba respirar. El frio se esfumó de su cuerpo al sentir los brazos de Ike rodeando su cintura, tal vez apretando un poco más de lo necesario, pero en realidad era lo que menos importaba, amaba sentirse así.

—No tienes porque dármelas —susurró él en su oído—. Es tu cumpleaños y quiero que te sientas bien, aunque estés enferma.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas nuevamente al saber que su primer amor no se había olvidado de ella ni de su cumpleaños, tan solo se había tardado en conseguirle el regalo que para ella era el más valioso de todos los que había recibido.

Mantendría aquella rosa índigo con vida lo mas que pudiera y aun después de que esta se marchitara, la guardaría para recordar ese día.

* * *

 **Hoy, 8 de noviembre, es el cumpleaños de uno de mis primeros oc uwu Aqua Areia Exilion. Bueno, no fue un día 8 de noviembre que la creé xD pero fue el día que escogí porque me gusta noviembre para ella, además eso le da el signo de Escorpio y se supone que este día también es el cumpleaños de Milo de Escorpio (de Saint Seiya) uwu Milo es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por el carácter que se le ha dado y por el que tiene Aqua, creo que los dos serían mejores amigos por siempre :v ajkhf ok ya xD**

 **Este es en realidad un two-shots, pero tengo que terminar mi tarea :/ esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer para el primer capitulo, si puedo hoy mismo subo el segundo para ya darle un cierre :D**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias por leer uwu**


End file.
